Longer Than Forever
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Yami and Yugi are arranged to be married. At first Yugi and Yami hated each other. But now they are all grown up, they fell in love. Yami accidentally offended Yugi, so the marriage is cancelled. But when Yugi and his friends mysteriously disappear. Its up to Yami and his friends to find Yugi and the others. (Inspired by the movie 'Swan Princess')


**hello my readers/fellow members.**

**i know i'm updatin early but this has only "1 Life" left so i post this up b-4 it hits zero. also i might also update 2-morrow 'cause 2 of my stories have "2 Lives" so i'm probably not goin to update on thrusday.**

**ATTENTION: plz take the poll that is on my profile. but the poll for ppl who luv Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. if u don't like Yu-Gi-Oh! GX then u don't have to take it but if u know someone who did then plz tell them about my poll. thnk u.**

**Disclaimer: this was inspired by the disney movie "Swan Princess". this title was from the song "Longer Than Forever" from the disney movie "Swan Princess". i don't own anything but the ocs.**

**Pairings: YamixYugi. i think there is more but i forget, but if there is then i'll post it up on next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Plans<strong>

Once Upon a time there was King named Toshiro* Moto. He is the King of Japan. King Moto was a kind and gentle but can be harsh when it was called for. Him subjects hold a high respect for him and never go against him. King Toshiro Moto was happy man... yet... he was sad for he dreamed of having a family.

He wished to have an heir to the throne but him and his Queen have no luck so far. However, one day his wife came up to him and announced to her husband that she was pregnant. This brought a new second life force and the King couldn't wait for his son or daughter to be born into this world. When nine months have passed the Queen of Japan finally went to labor. She died giving child birth to her newborn baby. A female servant have to deliver sad and happy news. Even though Toshiro was sadden by the news that his wife has passed on to the next life... he still felt joy though now he had an heir to the thrown. Happily that his son has been born, a prince and the King gave his first and last son the name... Yugi.

Yugi has soft features. He has a tuft of tri-color star shaped hair. His hair color is black tipped in amethyst with yellow lightening bolt bangs and has amethyst eyes. King Moto walked up to the balcony and present baby Yugi to subjects. Even though the people of Japan were sadden as well to here the news that their Queen have passed on, they rejoiced that the King finally had an heir. Kings and Queens all over the world gathered in Japan to celebrate the birth of Yugi Moto and bring him gifts. Among the celebrated royalty was the widowed Umayma, Queen of Egypt, and her young son, Prince Atem.

Prince Atem has tri-color star shaped hair. His hair black tipped in crimson with yellow lightening bolt bangs along with yellow lightening bolt streaks going up the spikes in his hair and piercing crimson eyes. Atem also has sharp features. He has an sun kissed tan from living in Egypt. Atem is wearing the Millennium Puzzle, a symbol that he will inherit the throne once he is married.

Atem, Prince of Egypt, walked to baby Prince Yugi's bassinette. He presented little Yugi with a present of a gold locket with an amethyst jewel in the middle **(Pic of Locket : **h t t p : / / d 2 0 0 f a h o l 9 m b k t . c l o u d f r o n t . n e t / i t e m / 1 2 3 8 0 4 6 5 / A m e t h y s t _ P u r p l e _ L o c k e t . j p g **)**.

Baby Yugi stared at the locket in wonder for a second before become delighted about the Egyptian's gift.

He waved his in the air trying to clutch the shiny object but the older prince wouldn't have that and played with the baby prince for a second before letting Yugi have the locket in his grasp.

The two widows, King Toshiro of Japan and Queen Umayma of Egypt, stared adoringly at the scene of the two princes. That's when the same idea struck them at the same time. They walked over to each other to discuss their idea.

Their idea was that Atem and Yugi will spend together with each other each summer, hoping they will fall in love with each other and getting married. Which will bring unity to Japan and Egypt.

However, unknown to everyone another plan brewing in the wind by the hands of King Toshiro's royal (evil) enchanter… Yukio**.

Yukio is planning on at first murdering the King so he can rule Toshiro's kingdom but when Yugi was born, Yukio also plan to kill him in the process. Yukio will need in the aid of shadow magic and a great beast from the forbidden parts of the shadow realm.

But Yukio's malevolent plan will fail for King Toshiro found out about the enchanter's wicked plan. So before the day of Yukio's planned assault; King Moto have his soldiers raid the enchanter's chambers and have them destroy everything in there, and arrest Yukio and Yukio's assistant.

Moto's subjects were calling for the execution of Yukio and Yori***, Yukio's assistant. But, Toshiro was too kind and too gentle to call for an execution. So instead he had them banished from his kingdom.

On the day Yukio and Yori were banished, Yukio made a threat to the Japanese King.

"I'm not finished with you yet Toshie. Someday I'll get my power back and when I do everything you own and love will be mine," with that threat Yukio and Yori left.

As time passed, Yukio's threat was forgotten and all happiness reigned through Japan and Egypt for the people of the two kingdoms were filled with hope when Toshiro's and Umayma's plan were put into action, and when Atem and Yugi… would meet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Toshiro- talented; intelligent<strong>

****Yukio- gets what he wants**

*****Yori- reliable**

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed. i'm also sorry this is short but i'll try to make it longer next time.<strong>

**plz review. thnx.**


End file.
